Taj Channel
Taj Channel is the tv show of Taj. It features many enemies from the series and also certain Characters. Season 1 Episodes English #A great Fall #Locked up! #A blast to the Pre Past #'Subaracade' #'Flooded Fountain' #'Cease that Ceason' #'A crazy Cook off' #'Volcano Blast' #'School's Doubt' #'Special: Invasion from Gadgetona!' #Tanjn's Tatseless Lemonade #Field Trip to Star Light! #Spine Broke! #Tanjn's birthday #Snow fall? #Building a Sandcastle #Magic School Madness #Picture, Picture in the sink #Comic create! #Haunted booyah #Spydors! #Special: Alant below! #Lost in Fasion #Time to Rholled, Saur! #Said Patricks day #Taj and the Meanstocks! #Down in the World! #Toy figures Tantrum! #Hocus Focus! #The Heart of gold! #Partly Party #Special: Plant's Pot Plot #Ceason 5.0 #Road trip #Musical Marinet #Clawse's Size Problem #Tanibow's Gartrinz Gongaboo #Barina's Boat #Linaw Laine #Special: Fair-y our Ship #Video Gamitriz #'German Jeopardy' #'Stop Dragon your feet!' #'Hawk eye to fly!' #'Pain, oh, pine!' #'The Danger of a dog!' #'Kaqrit bound!!' #'Bubble-Blame game' #'Opera Oh no!' #'Cat Sleek to creature!' #'Bulb-kill out!' #'Killer Mash Machine Mass!' #'Five, two, Zero!' #'Oh Snow you didn't!' #'That's not Bunny, Barina!' #'Power Cell Plus Dip well!' #'Hex-o-skill-ton!' #'2 Part Special!: Time to put back on the rack!(Part 1)' #'2 Part Special: Kaqrit's Android Antics! (Part 2)' 'Season 2' #Kaqrit's Reboot! #Broadway Blaring! #Red-y to go-y! #Circlous! #AirShip Zeppelin! #Armor at Stake! #Fish man Antics #Rob or Sew! #Groover says groundhog day! #Air Balloon Balistic! #Gone wild Child! #Listen to me, Linaw! #'Sun Boiled!' #Obey, Karcitown! #'Cave Creature' #'Poise-Male!' #'Slender like Fawn!' #'Rock Drop Recking!' #'Eggster Time!' #'Sue-were rats!' #'Special: StarStuck! (1/2 hrs)' #'Losing Soldiers, here!' #'That's Ferry Fair to a Fairy!' #'Creepster' #'Clawse, you are kicked out!' #'Stare (Into the) Case!' #'Cam-eleon!' #'Linaw, Lame!' #'Hair dare!' #'Gartrinz Is Siding with evil?' #'Hop Scare!' #'Sonic Boost Blast!' #'Too fast? Too Slow, high and go!' #'Whale Terminator!' #'Storm Terror Exterminator!' #'Snare, Glare, all you want Bear!' #'Putrel Limbada!' #'Haunted Loss!' #Vein of Vain Pain! #Rattle Frattle Brattle! #Brain Refrain #'Quadurple Quadra!' #'Probebug Panic' #Sure, give it to the Claw! #Altitude Battle #Squrriel Sob #Corps Inc. #Garage Carumba! #Space Suit yourself! #Cocky-Too-Clawse! #Y'know, this coulda gone better! #Hijacking Hijockin' Hijinx #Jinja Foot! #Ninjas Needed! #The best Day ever! #'Special: Kaqrit, don't be evil!' #'Feathered Fate' #'Trouble or Nothing!' #'Truth Hurts' 'Season 3' #'Lin, foe, enemy, frenemy' #'Twister hits Karcitown!' #'Anna-Jay!' #'Linaw large Barge' #A day for the Saint! #Padget Turkey #Will do, wilco! #Elfghanastan! #'Don't get Peacocky with me!' #'Nation to End all Nations!' #'Baddy two Shoes!' #'First Blaide!' #'Fence off!' #'Monster from the white lagoon!' #'Blare-Plane!' #'Earth Quakes invade!' #'Indiana Taj (pt. 1)' #'Indiana Taj (pt. 2)' #'Uniquid!' #'Small Ben!' #'Bug-galoo!' #'Here-spray!' #Nothing to fear but fear itself. #A denthist is a tooth beth friend. #Kaqrit gives up evil! #Kaqrit to the rescue! #Camp Dare! #Jungle Gnarl! #Around the Unami world in a week! (Special: 1/2 Hours) #Flower Plower #Angel-Haven #Garzen #Hidden Identity #Bug-Girl! #A Taj Collision #Ceason 50000! #Heather to Weather #Kaqrit trix! #Invisi-Taj #Go Fish! #Taj! Valentimes! (Special) #Gartrinz' Family Party #The Braidy Hunch #Venus-Taj Trap #'Medusara!' #Jatl becomes Overlord. (Pt.1) #'Jatl becomes Overlord. (Pt2)' #World Choas! #The eyes of the viper #The root of all evil! (Pt.1) #The roots unfold! (Pt.2) #'Mt. Tin' #'Burn the darkness. ' #'Ziz Bird' #'Jatl Destructs!' #Hydra Hijinx #'One eyed Demon' #T.A.J.U.M. (PT1) #T.A.J.U.M. (Pt.2) Season 4 #Train tricks! #Space Adventure #The eye of Medusa (Part 1) #The eye of Medusa (Part 2) #Alien-Fanatic #'A silverfish-dragon-pede?' #A Verry Karci Christmas (Part 1) #A Verry Karci Christmas (Part 2) #A Verry Karci Christmas (Part 3) #'A Verry Karci Christmas (Part 4)' #The Companions #'Software Adventure' #Depths of the Unknown (Machine) #Iua's Revenge #Nashcar Race Grand Prix #Northern Night-Light #War is This! #Robo-Jaws #Jatl's Kingdom (Part 1) #Jatl's Kingdom (Part 2) #'Geyshrit strikes back' #'Guilty!' #'The eyes have it' #'My heart will fly on' #'Growth at first sight' #'John B. Bade' #'Love Bloat' #'Abandon your spirit' #'The Invasion from the REAL Gadgetona' Pt. 1 #'The Invasion from the REAL Gadgetona Pt.2' #Author things are on my mind #The great plaster mind #Ahoy, Paity! #Oh-hoy-ha-ho Statue #One or the Author #Contest-Ants! #Possess everything, Take everything Pt. 1 #Possess everything, Take everything Pt. 2 'Table' Season 1 Meeting Characters Taj and Tanjn meet friends in Taj Channel. Episodes: A great fall: Tanibow A blast to the pre past: Barina A crazy cookoff: Clawse Alant Below: Anna Linaw Laine: Linaw (But doesn't join Taj until Lin, Foe, Friend, Frenemy) Intro Boy: From a little PLanet called Dyonia, There lived a brother and Sister. Who are on the case when a monster says grr. Girl:When something weird goes on, They'll do the best they can! And all their friends will bond! Taj, Taj, Taj, he has a cape! Boy: From a mutated mouse to a enlarged ape, He's always in the house! Girl: This guys always got problems! Robots, Androids, Dragons and bugs, a distorted bat creature or club crazy man! A tornado, hurricane, earthquake, Boy: He'll try his best to make the bad guys shake! Yeah! Monsters A to Z, Like an Android, Bat or Crafty Crazy Cougaur! Dinosaurs.....Elfs, Freaky Ferns, Gyronetic Fuzzy computer bugs, to make your visons a blurr! Taj, Tanjn, and a bunch of friends, they'll save the day! (Hopefully!) Continuity *Haunted Loss! Is the second Episode to have characters dissapering as the episode goes on. The first was Losing Soldiers, Here! Also, the episodes seem to take place in closely related areas. *'Currently, there are five episodes when Taj or the others get transformed into an animal: The dangers of a Dog: Taj. Cat Sleek to creature: Tanjn. That's not bunny, Barina!: Barina, but under the circumstances of being not able to speak. Cocky-Too-Clawse: Clawse. Squirrel Sob: Tanibow. The only others left are Linaw, Kaqrit, or Anna, but in Anna-Jay, Anna is supposed to turn into a jay for 24 hours. Animals: Taj: Dog Tanjn: Cat Barina: Herself, but cannot talk. Tanibow: Red Squirrel Clawse: Cockatoo Anna: Blue-Jay. Linaw turns in to a peacock in "Don't get Peacocky with me!'" Trivia *'Truth hurts is the first (so far) Episode to show a protagonist being the ''anta''gonist. First Clawse goes feral, to know that everyone knows his guilty secret. Then Barina goes feral also, when Tanibow said that she dreams of Taj being a little too girly and less adventurous, which he found out by spying on her accidently. Then Tanibow panics because he over hears Tanjn making fun of his fear of bugs. Anna then goes mad that Taj said that she was planning to get rid of Taj. Linaw then tells Tanjn that Taj never thought of her as a sister, but as a pest, which was not entirely true, in the end, Taj explained that he never thought of Tanjn as a sister, but as a good friend and a great sister. Taj was the only one to not have his secret told, but at the end, everyone says he was ignorant, which was completly not true.' *So far, there are currently 139 episodes, released, and upcoming all together.